Sash locks for double hung window assemblies are commonly known in the art. A double hung window assembly generally has an upper sash window and a lower sash window within a master frame. Typical sash locks draw opposed frame members of the sash windows together and lock the sashes preventing them from sliding within the master frame.
No known sash locks include a cam having one or more retaining protrusions that increase surface engagement between the cam and an actuator arm, thereby providing a more robust engagement between the two parts, minimizing alignment displacement between the two parts, as well as providing a more robust design for assembly.
The present invention provides these features, as well as other features that solve problems with known sash locks.